


Minato meets Pokemon

by Akashini



Series: Unfinished works [4]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just wanted to share it, No plans on continuing atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: The Fourth war ends and Minato feels the jutsu slip away along with his soul. Instead of meeting his wife and others in the Pure Land, he wakes up in a forest surrounded by strange looking animals.





	Minato meets Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back and thought of sharing. Enjoy :)

Minato remembered saying farewells to his son and student. Feel the connection between his soul and body wear away to nothing and accept the light as it blinded him.

He expected to see Kushina’s bright smile, her tackle-hug, her beautiful red hair tangling together on the floor and he’d wrap arms around her and greet her back just as enthusiastically. Behind her, Jiraiya-sensei grinning at them, arms crossed and Sandaime with his smoke and Biwako-sama standing right next to her husband, giving him The Look.

Strange scenery surrounded him instead. A forest he didn’t recognise, nothing like Konoha, trees back home were thicker and they all carried a touch of the First’s chakra in its natural system – all the woods from the border and those surrounding Konoha were raised and nurtured by the First once upon a time during his reign.

Was he even in the Pure Land? Did it have forests? He didn’t remember that. Just plain endless white scenery, standing on white ground yet air but that was the norm and others waiting for him.

Minato instinctively extended his sense, chakra stretching far and thing acting like radar.

…Why can he use chakra? The dead had no use for them anymore.

His sense picked up several strange creatures festering around him. Each had developing coils, more advanced compared to civilians so the only logical explanations were summons. Did he somehow end up in Summon’s realm?

Except…

Summons had a unique chakra ratio differing from shinobi, instead of 1:1 physical and spiritual chakra ratio, they had 4:4:2 phyiscal, spiritual and natural chakra in their system. These creatures around him were unlike them. Most of their coils were filled with natural and _elemental_ chakra. Completely unheard of.

His muscles tensed when a bush in front of him shook violently. He didn’t need his sense to feel a creature’s presence inside. Fingers twitched for shuriken and he very nearly threw it when a bug that looked like it came from Shibi’s dream crawled out from the bush.

It was green and as big as Katsuyu-sama, well, a part of her really. A very large caterpillar with red Y-antenna and eyes big as his fists.

That was one big caterpillar.

So far as he knew, definitely not native to Elemental Nation _or_ the Summon’s realm.

Where in the name of Sage did he end up in?

-o-

Minato tried leaving it behind, he had no absolute clue how to raise it, tried shooing it off, left it alone and he moved to different part of the woods and somehow it still found him the next day or the day after that depending how far he travelled but never beyond the forest – forest was his forte, his home after Konoha whether he knew the area well, he was used to it and had instincts to guide him through most problems –, a warning attack worked for few days then that went dull when it figured out he didn’t have any true intentions killing it – smart thing that one – so he even tried glaring killing intent at it. The bug ended up foaming in the mouth and Minato felt bad he really did and finally raised a white flag when the bug still stubbornly decided to follow him around.

When it realised he won’t chase it off anymore, it decided to make his left shoulder its new favourite spot and Minato shook his head.

He named the little thing Uzume after Kushina and together, they foraged the forest together. Uzume told him which plants and fruits were edible, surprisingly, its sticky web strings were strong enough to make net and fishing line, not that Minato needed the tools to catch fish, he appreciated her thoughts. Yes, Uzume was a girl. He asked and she answered back. Well, she didn’t actually talk back, instead, nodded enthusiastically when he asked she was a girl.

Smart little Uzume.

Minato made a home out of a tree, with Uzume’s help, he entwined smaller branches like walls and at one side of the trunk, carved out a small space for her, although it turned out useless since she always insisted sleeping with him, be it his head, stomach or shoulder.

This world was so strange. It was so peaceful, no battles to death, the worst he saw were several other creatures fight one another, same or different species, once the winner picked, the two creatures would just leave and disappear into the forest as if nothing had happened. The concept of bad-blood and revenge didn’t quite exist here for some reason, these creatures fought for fun, for thrill and nothing more.

Fascinating.

Uzume jumped on his head. He looked up to her and turned to the direction she pointed.

People.

Throughout the weeks he lived in the forest, there were moments he saw people, mostly  youngsters looking for a quick fight and creatures to catch in this bizarre looking red-white ball that sealed creatures in and out. Out of Uzume’s safety and shinobi-grade paranoia Minato only watched them from afar and followed them until they left.

Pokémon.

That’s what these creatures were.

According to the helpful people in a town he found after leaving the forest, these creatures were called Pokémon and the caterpillar looking bug was a Bug Pokémon, Caterpi.


End file.
